Welcome to the Black Parade
by xXxDaolon's GF 4EvarxXx
Summary: Reposted! Well, one day, Valmont's niece comes to San Francisco to stay with him, but she may be more than she seems. Meanwhile, Jade is a gothic teenager with, not one, but TWO demon suitors after her hand! What will happen? Please read and review!


I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I wish I did, though.

If any of this looks familiar, you're right. I had a bit of a...crisis about my writing a while back. I finally got over it, so now I'm back. I've done a little bit of revising, and I hope it's an improvement.

* * *

Hi, my name is Victoria Sakura Valmont III. I'm sixteen years old and I live in London. Well, _lived_, anyway. My parents sent me to live with my uncle in America to "correct my behaviour problems". I have waist length, white-blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. All the guys say I'm really pretty.

The day I arrived, I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and black two-inch high heels. My suitcase sat at my side. It was a warm and sunny afternoon, and my uncle was looking at me as if I were some freak of nature.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your niece, Victoria," I said.

"I don't have a niece!" He exclaimed.

I sighed as I reached into my purse and pulled out a well-worn photo. I handed it to him and watched him look it over.

"That's your sister, right?" I asked. "You know, Serenity Valmont? Six years younger, looks just like you?"

He looked up from the photograph. "How in the world did you find me?"

"Google search," I said. "Nothing too hard."

He sighed. "Well, I suppose you better come in and get settled." He went inside the building, so I picked up my suitcase and followed him.

"You know," I began as we walked down a hall. "You never really sounded much like a fish cannery guy. I always thought you'd be more of a mansion person."

"Really," he said, dryly.

Everything Mum had told me about him seemed to indicate he was big money. I would have thought that he would have had a more elegant home than this. But with its bare walls, dripping pipes, and that faint, funky smell of mould, the cannery was the absolute _opposite_ of elegant.

"You'll be rooming here," he said, opening the door at the end of the dark and dank hall. I took a look inside.

The first sight that greeted me was the beautiful French window directly across from me. It was slightly open, and its pure white curtains were blowing in the breeze. It was then I noticed the feather bed in the corner, with its linen being the same perfect white as the curtains. Next to the bed was a small, well-crafted, mahogany nightstand. My eyes then began to wander around the rest of the room, taking in the sight of the wine-red rug and the antique bookcase, before stopping on the awesome stereo radio on the opposite end of the room.

Well! Maybe he did know how to live after all!

"Wow, thanks!" I said.

He nodded and started to walk away. It was then I remembered something.

"Say, Uncle V?"

He turned back to look at me. "Yes?"

"I've kind of got this pen pal in Chinatown. Can I go visit her later today?"

He stared at me for a moment, as if trying to decide.

"Oh, I suppose," he finally said.

I smiled. "Thanks!" I stepped inside my room and got unpacked.

* * *

Later when I came out, I decided it was a good time to go visit my pen pal. As I walked toward the exit at the front of the cannery, I heard a voice. 

"Hey, Big V! Who's the girl?"

I turned to see my uncle talking with these two really hot guys! There was this one with red hair and green eyes that was wearing this really sexy white suit, and another that was wearing all black with big orange sunglasses. He lowered them to take a look at me. I could tell that they both thought I was really cute. I always have had that effect on guys.

"Gentlemen, this is my niece, Victoria," Uncle V stated. "She will be staying here from now on. Victoria, these are my enforcers, Finn and Chow. I trust you will stay out of their way…"

"Didn't know you had a niece," said the guy whose name was Chow.

"Neither did I," said Uncle V. "And she was just on her way out, weren't you, Victoria?"

I glared at him. "I'll be back later."

I turned and walked out the door in a huff, but I couldn't help but take a quick glance back behind me. I noticed that Chow and Finn were watching me leave with great interest. Squee! My first day in the States and I had already met some really hot American guys!

* * *

"This should be the place." 

I looked up from my map to see a big yellow building. _Uncle's Rare Finds_.

I reached down into my purse and pulled out my cell phone, then dialled her number. As I listened to her phone ring, I couldn't help but wonder how she was going to react to the news. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I heard her pick up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, there! Guess what?"

"What?"

"My parents just totally sent me to live with my uncle in America!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Victoria, why are you just _now_ telling me this?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," I said, sheepishly.

I heard a frustrated sigh from her end of the line.

"Where are you?"

I grinned. "Take a look out your window."

There was a grumbled "fine, fine," which was followed by the shrill creak of window hinges overhead.

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

I smirked. I heard her bolt out of her room, and within thirty seconds she burst out the front door, barrelling towards me. I barely had time to register as she scooped me up in her arms and gave me the tightest hug I had ever received in my entire life.

"I can't believe it's really you," she said.

"C-can't-_breathe_!"

"Oh, sorry!" She then let me go. I chuckled as I hung up my cell phone and put it away. It was then I first got a good look at her.

She had long black hair with crimson tips. Her outfit consisted of tight black pants and a low-cut purple corset top with blood red lacing. On her feet were two black combat boots. I also noticed a necklace around her neck that resembled half of a yin-yang. A friendship necklace, I guessed.

I smiled. She looked just like her picture. Standing right in front of me was my best friend, Jade Rae'ven Chan.

"Let's get out of here," she said. I agreed and she took my hand as we walked down the street.

* * *

We took a trolley to an ice cream parlour. Ice cream tasted so good on that hot summer day. I got a single scoop of pistachio and Jade got a double scoop: one chocolate, and one strawberry. 

"Sometimes," she said, taking a lick of her ice cream, "I like to pretend that the chocolate is black and the strawberry is red. It's like I'm eating gothic ice cream!"

"Oh," I said, right before I took a big bite out of the cone. Everyone says I'm a fast eater, but that's a part of what makes me charming. At least, that's what they tell me. "So, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any places like where we can meet some guys? I mean, my uncle has some really sexy employees already, but I like my options, you know?" She didn't answer. "Jade?"

I looked to my side and realized that she wasn't with me anymore.

I turned around to see her standing still, her ice cream having fallen to the pavement in a splatter of brown and bright pink. Her lip was quivering and her hand clutched her necklace tightly.

"Oh, hey, Jade. Look it's no big deal. I'll buy you a new one-"

"That's not it," she said, her voice cracking.

I stepped closer to her. "What's wrong?"

Jade squeezed her eyes shut in a failed attempt to keep from crying. "Oh Victoria! Wh-when I was eleven, I…I…"

"What happened?"

Tears streamed down her face. "When I was eleven, this new guy came to my school. He was so cool and was one of the only people who didn't pick on me. Well, one day, I asked him to the school dance and…and…"

"What?"

"And…and…HE WAS A DEMON!" She had now completely broken into sobs.

"Oh, Jade." I watched her for a moment, unsure of just what to say. Then, an idea came to me.

"Say, Jade?"

She looked at me with bleary eyes, her thick mascara running down her face. "What?"

"It's okay. Why, when I was fourteen, I-"

But my statement was cut short. Suddenly, I was sent sprawling to the ground as this giant, black bat thing swooped in and carried Jade off.

"VICTORIA!" Jade screamed.

"No!" But there was nothing I could do. I watched helplessly as the thing flew away with her, eventually becoming smaller and smaller until it disappeared from view.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Please read and review, and I'll try to update soon! 


End file.
